


chaos in the kitchen

by persephonerights



Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: C: Cooking, for dimension20alphabet21, let these dumbass teenagers be dumbass teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonerights/pseuds/persephonerights
Summary: With all the adults in Mordred Manor gone at the same time, which is a rare occasion, the girls of the house decided they were going to try and cook something for themselves. With this group of teenagers, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Aelwyn Abernant, Adaine Abernant & Kristen Applebees & Figueroth Faeth
Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	chaos in the kitchen

The kitchen in Mordred Manor looked like an absolute fucking disaster right now. There were ingredients all over the counters. It was the end of summer after sophomore break, and to celebrate all the kids who lived in Mordred Manor had decided that they were going to have a big dinner. Tracker and Ragh were still on their mission, so right now it was just Aelwyn, Adaine, Kristen, and Fig. 

Lydia, Jawbone, and Sandra Lynn were all out of the house at the same time in a while. Meaning it was the perfect opportunity, apparently, for shenanigans. Cooking shouldn’t count as a shenanigan but with this group of kids - of course it did. Aelwyn and Adaine had grown up rich with a cook, they were absolutely no help. Fig had been taught how to do some of the basics but she thrived in chaos anyway so she wasn’t planning on being any help. Kristen had been taught how to cook by her mom but she was a disaster in general, so it wasn’t a great benefit.

Adaine was sitting on the counter with a cookbook open on her lap, reading out directions for Kristen and Fig to follow. Aelwyn was not attempting to help. Kristen and Fig were arguing over each other about the best way to do something while Adaine quietly petered out her directions, letting them argue. She didn’t even look put out, just looked like she had heard this a thousand times.

Aelwyn hadn’t lived here long so she was still slightly confused. She turned to Adaine to ask, “Are they like this all the time?”

Adaine smiled at her sister, “Yeah. They are. It’s a lot sometimes but it’s still really fun.” 

Aelwyn didn’t understand how any part of this was fun but she was willing to suspend her disbelief. 

Fig and Kristen’s argument came to a slow and they both turned to Adaine. Kristen asked, “Why did you stop reading?”

Adaine rolled her eyes, “Because you two were fighting.”

Fig scoffed dramatically, “Were not.”

“Were too!” Adaine said. 

“Were not!”

The two of them devolved into repeating that back and forth to each other and Aelwyn merely watched on, unsure of how to take all of this, but Kristen was laughing at them fighting. She turned to face Aelwyn, “Don’t worry, one of them will break. Probably Fig. Adaine has superhuman stubbornness.” 

Aelwyn cracked a tentative smile, “Yes. She does. It’s honestly a bit impressive.”

“It really is.”

Just as Kristen predicted, Fig cracked first with an eye roll while Adaine laughed victoriously. Aelwyn watched as her little sister laughed freely in this house in a way she never did in their parent’s home. It made her heart constrict but she couldn’t decide what feeling was causing it, if it was a type of grief or a type of pride. 

Kristen stepped in then, to look at the book over Adaine’s shoulder, she began to give the others instructions in ways that other teenagers could actually understand. They were trying to make a Wood Elf recipe, and Aelwyn didn’t know what half the ingredients were. Her parents had been elitists who had only allowed her and Adaine to eat High Elven foods. She had learned to like many other kinds of food. Adaine was so adaptive, and Aelwyn felt the need to keep up in a way. Their parents were no longer breathing over their shoulders but that feeling of sibling rivalry wasn’t gone. 

Kristen turned to face Aelwyn after she had started to explain things and actually get their shit together in order to make something edible, “Do you want to help?”

Aelwyn, honestly, did not want to help. But Kristen was asking genuinely with good intentions and Aelwyn didn’t want to turn her away. All of her friendships with the so-called Bad Kids were on tenuous terms as is, if Kristen wanted help in the kitchen then she would help in the kitchen.

“Sure. I would love to help.”

Adaine narrowed her eyes at her, but allowed her to get away with it. Aelwyn moved from where she had been standing a few feet away and approached the counter where Kristen was standing. It was crowded in this small kitchen, and while usually Aelwyn found being crowded horrible, she knew she was surrounded by friends and it didn’t feel so bad. 

Fig gave her a knowing look and a kind smile, Aelwyn could tell she was trying to do that more recently and she appreciated it. For a while they three of them worked together while Adaine continued to sit on the very edge of the counter while they worked. Again, Aelwyn was not much help but it felt weirdly nice to be included. 

At some point, Fig and Kristen started arguing again. Apparently Fig was arguing something she was holding was something it actually wasn’t and, as expected, Fig was sticking to her point in the argument. Kristen was arguing with the energy of an exhausted older sister. Aelwyn vaguely wondered if that’s what she sounded like when she and Adaine got into petty arguments. 

The fighting devolved past their usual banter, it wasn’t getting  _ serious _ by any means, it was still about the utensil, but they were getting more aggressive. Aelwyn inched away from the two of them, allowing them to have their fight with no one in the way. She sat on the counter next to Adaine who was watching her friends fight with fond annoyance. 

“How often do they do this?” Aelwyn asked.

“Often enough, Kristen grew up with only brothers and Fig has never had siblings and so they’re just...dealing with it like this.”

“Huh.” Once upon a time Aelwyn had wanted to be an only child like Fig, but now she could never imagine not having Adaine around. “Doesn’t Fig have like...a ton of, some type of step siblings now?”

That made Adaine laugh, “I wouldn’t call them some type of step siblings but so many people in this group are related some way through sex. What the fuck are their parents doing?”

Aelwyn gave a small, dry laugh, and mumbled darkly under her breath, “Better than ours.”

Adaine laughed loudly and brightly while off to their side, Kristen smashed some food onto Fig’s face. Giving a truly undignified squawk, Fig grabbed some food and shoved it right back onto Kristen. 

It quickly devolved into the two of fighting with food. Aelwyn moved out of the way but Adaine didn’t. Adaine looked shocked when either Fig or Kristen, Aelwyn couldn’t tell which from where she was standing, threw some food on her. “What was that for?” she demanded. 

Fig smirked, “You looked bored.”

Adaine gave a smirk of her own, “Oh it’s on.” Adaine mage handed some food onto Fig’s face who shrieked with delight. Now all three other girls were food fighting in the kitchen but none of them sounded angry, in fact all of them were laughing. Aelwyn found it odd, and slightly wasteful, but it seemed like they were having fun. 

Well, they were having fun until everyone’s parents arrived home. Jawbone and Sandra Lynn walked in through the front door and everyone in the kitchen stopped when they heard the sound of the front door closed. They all looked at each other panicked. Kristen immediately jumped into action, picking food off the floor and out of her red hair. When Adaine and Fig saw what Kristen was doing they began to help her. 

Aelwyn could see from where she was standing that Jawbone and Sanda Lynn looked highly suspicious of how quiet the house was, she was sure that they could hear the sound of fighting before they got in the house. Usually Aelwyn would leave someone out to dry in this situation but she was a new person now, so she jumped in to help cleaning too. 

Of course, a few seconds of panicked cleaning wasn’t enough to hide what happened in the kitchen and they were caught by Jawbone and Sandra Lynn. 

Sandra Lynn just sighed and closed her eyes when she walked into the kitchen. Fig attempted to smile at her, “Hey mom!”

“Hey kid, what the hell?”

“We had a little food fight?”

“Yeah, yeah that makes sense. I’m just gonna take a little walk and let you guys clean this up.”

Kristen was trying not to laugh, her shoulders were tight with her restraining her laughter. Aelwyn had a feeling if she looked at anyone she was truly going to lose it. Sandra Lynn left without waiting for an answer. As soon as she was gone Kristen lost it, and so did Jawbone. Soon they were all laughing in the kitchen.

When they were able to control themselves Jawbone looked fond, but also vaguely annoyed. They  _ did _ fuck up his kitchen. Jawbone said, “While I support some good ole fashioned kid shit like a food fight, you guys are gonna have to clean this kitchen.”

Adaine was quick to reply, “Of course!” and nodded. 

Kristen, Fig, and Aelwyn all quickly agreed and Jawbone left the kitchen. The girls fell back into laughter as soon as he left. Aelwyn still felt weird being in this group of people, but for now they were all treating her like she was meant to be here. And she decided to let herself enjoy it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! please let me know if you liked it! i'm posting all my other Dimension 20 Alphabet stuff on my [tumblr](gukgaksupremacy.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
